


[咕哒卡多]于特异点R

by xybdfw



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xybdfw/pseuds/xybdfw
Summary: 警告：*本文背景设定源于bl游戏《room no.9》，部分设定有修改，不影响正常阅读&理解（当然如果立香玩过这游戏看这篇大概会更愉♂悦）*咕哒→)(←←卡多克的箭头状态，咕哒第二人称角度，走肾夹杂走心，毕竟不是所有cp都适合rn9背景，也很犹豫是不是要继续，毕竟原作剧情emmm就当作练车吧，不要太纠结细节。*（如果真的）写完就是一条Te（True end）走到最后，多余分支我顺带一提，嗯【】准备好了就点开吧↓↓





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：  
> *本文背景设定源于bl游戏《room no.9》，部分设定有修改，不影响正常阅读&理解（当然如果立香玩过这游戏看这篇大概会更愉♂悦）  
> *咕哒→)(←←卡多克的箭头状态，咕哒第二人称角度，走肾夹杂走心，毕竟不是所有cp都适合rn9背景，也很犹豫是不是要继续，毕竟原作剧情emmm就当作练车吧，不要太纠结细节。  
> *（如果真的）写完就是一条Te（True end）走到最后，多余分支我顺带一提，嗯【】
> 
> 准备好了就点开吧↓↓

01  
藤丸立香再次睁开眼睛时，看到卡多克·杰姆鲁普斯正沉思着坐在双人床尾端。房间拉起了窗帘，昏黑一片，只有卡多克面前的显示屏正幽幽发亮。

他扶着昏昏沉沉的脑袋，还是挣扎着坐起身，眯起眼睛看了一下。屏幕中央的文字已经和中午不一样了——  
「已满足规定条件，课题一已完成，获得10点数。您现在一共获得10点数。」  
下面一串跳动着的数字显示，距离刷新还有十多个小时。

至少，今天的课题结束了。立香欣慰地想着。

嫌屏幕太亮，他伸手按下开关，房间突如其来的光明吓了那个家伙一跳。  
“……醒了？”他看过来，还是一副阴沉的模样。  
“唔。”立香晃了晃还有些发晕的脑袋，对上他金色的瞳孔。  
“还是平躺为好，失血过多时，不宜多动。”他说道，“晚餐不久后会送来，到时候我叫醒立香。”

“谢谢了。”这是在表示关心吧。立香疲惫地笑了笑，又躺倒在床。

失血过多，原来这样的感觉啊。淡黄并不刺眼的顶灯又模模糊糊的，他又感觉到困了。虽然经历了不少战斗，但是极幸运的，却是很少遇到过受伤的局面——嘛，毕竟有可靠的从者在。  
不像是当前，和卡多克·杰姆鲁普斯两个人类，被关在了房间中。

“发现了什么线索吗，卡多克？”

白发少年踱步来到立香身旁，那双带着黑色阴影的眼睛盯着立香，然后摇了摇头。  
“目前来看，最稳妥的方式，就是按照所谓的课题内容，一步步去实行。”他在另一侧坐下，细长的手指支撑着下颌，阴沉着一张脸，几乎是极不情愿地挤出了这句结论。  
“是么……”立香怔怔地望向天花板。

立香最后的记忆，是和卡多克在已经平定的异闻带区域进行搜查，然而途中，却突然失去了意识。醒来后就发现，二人被困在了这个房间中，失去了所有外界通讯。自身的魔术回路仿佛被某种结界封印，也无法借用礼装发动任何的技能了。

这个比当前住处宽广不少的屋子，布置类似于从前城市中宾馆的房间。只不过房间那扇门无法打开，而左侧被当成窗户的，实际是镶嵌在窗框中，映射出各种风景的液晶电视罢了。  
空调打出适宜的温度，地上铺着厚实的米色绒毯，走起路来没有一点声音。除了一张简单的双人床外，床的左前方摆放着一套沙发桌椅，离那个紧锁的金属门口不远。大屏幕对面的墙安了一扇可以打开的门，走进即是一个面积不算小的浴室。

检查房间时，立香看到了一台拔掉插头的仪器，于是就顺带给桌上的机器接上电源。  
“沙沙”，结果漆黑的屏幕闪烁着，发生了变化。他惊讶地摆弄了一下，发觉这是一个可以触摸感应的屏幕，有点像曾经用过的平板电脑。屏幕中，一行行文字正慢慢出现，内容让立香厌恶地皱起了眉头。

「早安。欢迎入住房间，你们已被选为行动分析的实验对象，成为18号房房客。请积极配合，完成课题。」  
「接下来每日12点，房客会收到相应课题，请选定一个课题并在24小时内完成指定内容，即可获得10点积分和一日三餐的配给。  
完成实验需累计满100分。达成后返还房客所有个人物品并送离房客。  
所获得积分可兑换特殊物品及服务，其他详细内容，见屏幕左下角“详细确认”专栏。」  
「注意：  
#第一天伙食将无条件提供  
#针对任何扰乱实验秩序的行为，提醒无效后将处以包括扣分，达成课题不再提供食物等惩罚。  
#不论缘由，实验对象中任何一名确认死亡之时，实验将宣告终结。  
#每日定时提供三餐，房间清洁和衣物换洗。希望您享受并协力完成实验。」

屏幕最底下是一个显眼的按钮，“进行课题”。

卡多克也凑过来看了。全部读完内容后，他们两人对视了一眼。

“看上去是让想我们完成实验，”立香轻松地说，“只要达到分数，离开这里，这个……可以叫做特异点的地方，就会消除吧？”  
“但这种方式……”卡多克依旧皱着眉头，善于分析的御主似乎感觉不止如此。

他转而点击屏幕左侧栏的按钮，继续阅读这一连串的说明文字。  
「课题的实行  
为进行实验，将尽可能提供维持实验对象生命与健康所需的物资情报，但不代表有义务顾及实验者的生命与人权。  
另外，本实验不负责补偿实验对象在过程中承受的损害，实验结束后在原则上也不会干涉实验对象的行动。  
每次课题将提供必要的器具和指南。  
当判定的条件暧昧不清时，组织者将通过监视摄像头，亲眼进行判定。当被判定为未达成条件时，将不会获得分数。请在同一天内再次实行课题。  
课题达成后，在同一天内实行其他课题也无法获得更多分数。  
在达成课题之前可以变更课题。  
有关课题内容，请在左侧[现在的课题中]进行确认。」

立香抬头看了看天花板——果然，墙壁缝隙间，早已安装了全角落都能拍摄到的摄像头。  
“这不太象是合理的实验。”  
立香脸上努力维持的最后一丝微笑也不见了。

在人理近乎一片空白的现在，这个地方到底是哪里？而且，什么叫做没有义务顾及？也就是说，即便死亡也不用负责？这是要做什么内容——自相残杀？  
虽然他们在战场厮杀过，然而和当前，完全是两回事啊。  
也不能破坏摄像头——这肯定会被他们算作破坏秩序。

“还是……先看看课题吧。”立香无奈地提议，“第一天，应该不至于太过分。”

幸好卡多克也同意这个建议。他点点头，点击了那个按钮，这次，全新的文字跳出来了。  
「是否向其他实验室公开情报？本施设存在其他进行实验的对象小组，可通过向其他实验室公开情报获得分数。  
其他实验室的情报，只有双方在情报公开设定中均选择公开才可观看。一旦公开的情报将无法再次回归保密状态。  
观看其他实验室的情报以及公开情报设定等，请前往左侧[全体情报]一栏。」

“开玩笑。”卡多克皱起眉毛，他切换界面，迅速点击了不公开。  
“等等！”立香赶紧摁住他的手，“这些公开吧……立香看，房间人数，滞留天数，当前积分，至少可以赚点分数呢。”

卡多克怔愣片刻，微微颔首：“……想不到，你的脑子不算最糟糕。”  
喂！  
无论是谁被这么“夸奖”，都不会高兴吧！

「“将公开以下项目。这之后将无法返回保密模式。可以吗？”」  
确认。

屏幕闪烁着，再次切换，所谓的课题终于出现在他们眼前。

「课题一：实验对象B从实验对象A身上采取600ml血液。  
课题二：实验对象A从实验对象B身上采取精液。」

两个选项并排列着，在灯光下闪烁着冰冷的光芒。


	2. 02

“——这个……”立香瞪着这些文字，突然不知道该如何评价。  
所以这个特异点是什么？专门做这类可怕实验的地方，然后发生了异动？

他的思维一时混乱起来。反倒是旁边的卡多克在沉默片刻后，突然开始神经质地大笑：  
“……荒唐！”

他的双肩剧烈地颤抖着。这是怒极反笑吧，对于平日难得情绪波动的卡多克来说。

不过，确实，这种课题荒唐得足以媲美强迫狮子吃草，举重运动员改行练体操。让两个人——两个男人在房间里做这课题有什么用？而且要他去——  
如果课题并没有发生异变，那么，很好，他已经成功感受到了源于实验者的恶意。立香默默吸了口气。

 

「课题一：实验对象B从实验对象A身上采取600ml血液。  
课题二：实验对象A从实验对象B身上采取jing液。」

课题出现前，他们已经在墙上的大屏幕中看到了。18号房间2人，A：藤丸立香 B：卡多克·杰姆鲁普斯，滞留天数1，获得积分3。

如果必须做出选择，由卡多克抽他的血或者让他收集……想都不用想选哪个。  
不等对方反应，手指便准确地按向平板中的课题一。

「已收到选择的课题。请及时实行课题。物品将与午餐一起送达。」

“什——”卡多克腾地站起来，他瞪着[现在的课题]，又看向立香，“我还没有——”  
“好啦，卡多克，”立香不以为意地拍着他肩膀，“肯定是第一项更合适吧？”

虽然抽取600毫升需要恢复的时间会长一些，但比起第二项内容的不适感……抽一点血，没什么大不了。  
“马上就是12点了，正好让东西一道送来。吃完饭就抽吧。”

卡多克暗沉沉地盯着他，眼神锋锐，像是准备凭空从他的脑袋里读取信息。显然，他对藤丸立香这种方式的选择感到吃惊——也许就他以往的经验来说，这相当不寻常吧。但是显然，这番眼神的对视中，他很快就败下阵来。立香“理所当然”的认知是面相当厚实的盾——在他能够彻底搞懂藤丸立香的思维之前。  
然而他也没有再说话。作为一个侥幸存活的失败者，对于御主的决定，他没有资格。至少当前，他不能说什么。  
沉默了许久，卡多克才说道：“根本没有必要如此匆忙。”

立香摇摇头：“一边进行课题，一边搜集情报。同时进行，是最好的选择。”  
他们被困在这里，所遭遇的局势不同于任何时候。究竟是梦？还是中途被强制转移？立香只知道，唯一值得全力运转进行努力的目标，是两个人尽可能在最短的时间内，顺利脱出。

电视屏幕闪烁着其他房间的情报，他们各怀心事在寂静中枯坐，直到传来叮铃铃的声音，屏幕显示，正好是12点了。几乎同一时刻，金属般的声音传入房间，那台大屏幕的内容也发生改变。

“已提供伙食。可以进入交换室。”  
一声金属移动的声响，那扇牢固的门锁松动了，屏幕上出现“开锁”的字样。

“我去拿。”立香轻松地说，“作为普通人，总先要填饱肚子吧？”

立香慢慢通过这道门，打量着这个白色的狭小空间。  
交换室除了两扇门外没有缝隙。一扇门在他身后，对面那扇应当是特异点那边的人前来交换物资的。那扇门前安置了一个架子，架子上方有一个极小的屏幕，显示着当前时间和倒计时——立香猜想那应该是允许呆在这个交换室的时间。他还有五分钟。

架子下面放着洗涤箱和废弃箱，现在箱子里边当然是空的，而架子上盛放着两盘冒着热气的饭食。食物旁边，则是一整套抽血需要的工具。它们躺在反射着银光的托盘里，和曾经在迦勒底医疗室见过的一模一样。

带着这些东西回到房间，立香看到卡多克仍然紧盯着屏幕，阅读说明。

“好啦，卡多克。至少他们的伙食相当不错——”他把托盘放在沙发桌上，示意对方过来用餐，“真是好久没吃过干粮以外的菜肴了。”  
这句相当不错是真心实意的。他已经记不清上次吃猪排饭是什么时候了，猪排炸得相当好，肉质紧实，米饭颗颗晶莹饱满，就连附带的蔬菜和酱汁也经过了精心烹调。

这么好的手艺，用在这里真是可惜了……  
这句惋惜之词，也是真心实意的。

比起专注进食的立香，卡多克明显心不在焉。他紧皱双眉，继续在平板上浏览着一行行文字说明。

“喏。”见立香吃完饭，他把平板递给他，“一些情报。”  
“谢谢。”立香接过机器，仔细阅读。

「物资的换取  
交换室用于接收每日生活与课题必要的物资、以及接收消费分数所换取的物资。交换室连接实验室的出口，有大约1.6平方米的空间。  
交换室将自动上锁/开锁，实验对象无法手动开锁。  
当门被打开，实验对象在交换室中停留时，将无法上锁，并不再提供新的物资。为顺利接收物资，必要场合外禁止进入交换室，请协助保持交换室房门关闭。

擅自打开交换室的门，实验对象在交换室内停留时间过长等情况下，将不再提供伙食与物资的补给。为保证顺利提供物资，必要场合外不得进入交换室。请协助保持房门关闭。  
……  
请将需要换洗的衣物放进洗涤箱，需要处理的废弃物品放入废弃箱。  
在洗涤箱内收取的衣物，在原则上将于24小时内清洗完毕并返还。 」

“所以，一直待在交换室的后果……”立香的手指拂过几段字句，他再次想起了交换室的布置。

“不再提供食物，活活饿死。”卡多克的饭盒也清空了，他抬头看向他，神情黯然，“刚才屏幕上，有一个房间的人——”

立香沉默地摆手，示意他停止这个话题。  
——至少，这不是他们现在所要专注的。

暂且将桌面清理干净，随后，一整套的抽血工具被立香放在桌子正中。他抬头看着对面的白发少年：“来吧。开始第一个课题。”  
“……知道了。”  
立香发觉卡多克似乎比他更加紧张，细瘦的手指在拆开包装时不住地颤抖。

“很紧张吗，卡多克？”

卡多克抬头，盯着藤丸朝他投来的视线。  
怎么可能不紧张？为什么他，可以理所当然地将这种事托付给自己？

喉咙干涩得什么也吞咽不了，卡多克胡乱地摇摇头，用力一扯。包装袋中的器械，哗啦啦地撒了一托盘。  
镊子，橡胶管，血袋，医用手套……  
一本说明书般的小册子掉在地上，被立香先行捡起。

“卡多克知道怎么抽血吗？”  
“我看过了。”卡多克简短地说道，“机器里有视频。”  
“唔……”这方面，他们倒是考虑得相当周全。所以这些课题，是对于精神方面的观察吗？立香思忖着，与此同时，他将左手放在垫物上伸平，表明他做好准备了。  
卡多克点点头，去了浴室。自来水哗哗的声音响过后，他带着手套回来了，脸色苍白。

是啊，他紧张，卡多克一定更不安——既不是医生也不是护士，突然之间，魔术师却要因为这种愚蠢的课题给他扎针抽血。  
“没事的。”立香只能这么说。

卡多克点点头。  
“我开始了。”

他深吸一口气，在立香的手肘上方捆上橡胶管，然后取出酒精棉，开始在手臂内侧擦拭，酒精刺鼻的味道顿时在周围弥漫开。  
橡胶管的压力下，肘内侧的静脉血管明显凸出了，他用棉签蘸了些碘酒，开始在这些血管上认真地涂抹。

“可以了……”冰凉微痒的触感让立香有些不自在，“不用擦得这么仔细吧？”  
“因为要从你的身体中抽血！”卡多克瞪了立香一眼，他似乎意识到自己语气不好，又匆忙垂下头去消毒。  
“呃……谢谢。”

总算消毒完成，卡多克把脱脂棉扔进垃圾袋，接着拿过道具——长长的管子另一头连接着一个透明的袋子。虽然还是空的，但是单看容量，真的很大。管子的这一头是针，还插着保护用的塑胶套。

“……要抽那么多啊。”立香苦笑道。  
也是，600毫升比平常的饮料容量还多。看来抽完血后，是要休息一阵了。

他抬头，发现卡多克似乎也被吓到了。好半天，他才转过头来看他，动作相当僵硬。  
“我不是专业的。”  
“我明白。”立香说，“但是，最坏的情况……不就是多流点血嘛。”  
“快扎吧。”

他转过脸去。许久，感到小臂下方的皮肤轻轻被推了一下。刺入的疼痛感立即传到大脑，让黑发御主皱起了眉头。  
卡多克没有说话，但是呼吸得相当用力。立香感到针稍微晃动了一下，然后，对方的声音终于响起。  
“可以了。”

绷紧的神经终于舒缓下来，立香如释重负地转过头。针已经扎进皮肤，连着血袋的管子变红了，细细的血流开始汇入血袋。成功了。

卡多克站在一边，脸色依旧苍白着，额头布满汗珠。  
“……我去一下浴室。”他虚弱地说。

“辛苦了。”  
立香本想说点玩笑话，但在这种气氛下，他还是安静地点头，噤了声。


	3. Day1 end

温度适宜的热水冲刷干净身体，立香用毛巾擦拭着走出淋浴间，开始换上包装袋里提供的新衣物。

既然醒了，趁还没有开始晚餐，他先来到了浴室。这是他第一次使用房间浴室，里面的设施称得上相当高级。替换用的浴巾和毛巾，洗发液、护发素、沐浴露，宽大漂亮的大理石洗脸池上并排摆放着梳子和剃须刀，还准备了其他东西。这些物品设计精美，看起来就是价格相当昂贵的东西。在藤丸立香来到迦勒底之前，也从未见过这样高端的产品。

他想起双人床旁边的那个衣柜，也是相当大。洗澡之前他还专门看了看，衣架、简易护理套装、浴袍，备用的被褥和枕头，连熨衣架都有。这套提供的衣服，也是相当舒适的棉质睡衣，尺寸正合适。据卡多克说，大概是第一天的关系，衣服消耗的积分还有折扣。但是娱乐方面的活动，就需要用取他们课题中获得的积分原价换取。

 

——倘若不是这所谓的“课题”，他还是相当愿意住在这里的。

 

立香长长地叹了口气，走出浴室。

 

抽完血后，他这一觉睡了近一下午。睡眠期间，卡多克也的确如之前抽血时商议的那般，进一步去了解“规则”。

 

现在是晚上六点差七分，把换洗衣服放在一块儿，他给自己倒上一杯热水，眼睛盯着墙上的电视屏幕看了一会儿，还是转向了卡多克。对方先于他洗了澡，此刻穿着一套灰色格纹睡衣坐在沙发椅上。

他很瘦，这套衣服对他而言有些大了。虽然把纽扣全部扣上，但立香依旧能看到他凹陷的锁骨，那双金色的眼眸盛满了疲惫——这样的卡多克，已经很少见到了，他似乎发了疯似的在挖掘信息。

 

“要听音乐吗？”感受到他投来的视线，卡多克开口说道，“一积分换的。”

“好啊。”

卡多克在平板上操作了一会儿，墙上的屏幕变换了内容，轻柔的钢琴曲开始在房间回荡，还很贴心地附赠了曲名和作曲者。眼见着似乎又要回到起先寂静的氛围，立香试图改变现状。

 

“还有一个积分，换了什么？”他问道。

入睡之前，立香还把兑换最初三个积分的事交给了卡多克——既然醒来时积分已经变成了10，那么除了衣物，音乐，他还换了什么？

 

卡多克耸了耸肩。还未等他开口，熟悉的电子音打断了音乐声。

「已提供晚餐和物资，可进入交换室。 」

 

“会和晚餐一起送来。”

卡多克起身说道，带上换洗的衣物进入了交换室。他出入了两趟——第一次拿来丰盛的晚餐，当他第二次拎着满满一筐酒进来时，藤丸立香瞪大了眼睛。

 

疯了。这是开玩笑。

立香震惊地想道，盯着里头少说也有十几瓶的各色烈酒。卡多克本人就这么站在旁边，然而立香无法想象对方如同个酒鬼似的给自己猛灌酒精。

的确，据说俄罗斯人视伏特加如水，然而卡多克这样瘦弱的身躯，根本扛不住这么多烈性酒吧？

 

“现在就喝？”然而说话同时，卡多克已经捞出一瓶伏特加给自己倒上了一杯。看着开始享用自己那份晚餐的卡多克，立香只得在另一张沙发椅上坐下。

 

不过，西式风格的晚餐品质也相当了得。立香嚼着鲜嫩多汁的牛排，食物给予的满足感很快冲淡了心头积郁。卡多克看来也是。对方的神情明显缓和不少，盘中的食物也在迅速消失。

虽然仍旧顾忌着对方为什么换这么多酒，但是至少，从这趟用餐来看，卡多克只是把它当作正常饮品，也不像一些酒量差的人，做出让人头疼的事。

见立香时不时看向杯中的伏特加，卡多克开口了。

 

“你刚刚抽完血，不能马上喝酒。”

“不是！”立香赶紧摇头，“我是说……没关系吗？喝这么多酒。”

 

卡多克扬起眉毛，盯着他。似乎在酒精的作用下，青年苍白的脸颊被上了些红色，反而使得人物表情更生动。立香想着，就像是之前那个阴沉沉的卡多克被激活了一般。

 

于是最后，即将脱口而出的时刻，他将口中的质问改成了刚才的模样。这询问显然很中庸，但也的确出乎对方意料。卡多克眯起眼，细长的手指摩挲着杯壁：“我本以为你会脱口而出一番正义凛然的斥责，藤丸。”

 

“适当的饮酒也并非不可以……”他的确是准备这么说的，差点。立香喝了一口自己杯中的热水，暗自腹诽。

 

“是，是，我接受你这个意见。”卡多克晃了晃头，眼下那话中的语调也上扬许多，像是沉重的步伐变成了正常走路，“那么，你也喝一点，酒就喝完了。”

 

“但——”

“别告诉我你没喝过酒。”

 

看到硬生生把原本答案憋回去的立香，卡多克露出古怪的微笑，似乎有种“终于在某方面胜过藤丸立香”的雀跃。他举起玻璃杯，分外专注地凝视着剩余的酒，看着透明的液体在顶灯的照耀中，散发出不一样的色泽。

 

“为庆祝这该死的特异点的覆灭而干杯。”朝着藤丸立香他虚敬一杯，而后一饮而尽。

一下喝得太多了，酒精瞬间仿若烈焰般烧灼着喉咙，卡多克猛地弯腰咳嗽起来。

 

很快属于藤丸立香的手轻轻拍他后背，手的主人好言相劝：“所以说，不能这样喝——来，热水。”

冒着热气的玻璃杯塞到他嘴边，卡多克含糊地应了声，慢慢握住水杯。

 

“我们还没找到应对特异点的方法呢，卡多克。”对方说道，“这次不像是之前……有可靠的从者们。”

“但是它遇见了你，解决特异点专家藤丸立香。”卡多克说道。

 

然后，他几乎是不顾烫口，马上喝了一口热水——他得制止自己再说多余的话。该死的，难道是酒精让大脑迟缓了？

 

这带上讽刺色泽的言语，立香自然不迟钝。

“一起去努力解决吧，这样才能早些离开。”他笑了笑，举起自己那只玻璃杯，“为庆祝特异点的早日覆灭。”

 

沉默一阵，并不算短暂，但最终，卡多克点了点头。

玻璃清脆的碰撞声传入耳中，这一刻，似乎是进入房间以来的第一次，甚至是进入虚数潜艇后仅有的几次，蓝色对上金色，蓝天迎来阳光，海水拂过沙滩，藤丸立香与卡多克·杰姆鲁普斯认真地交换了视线。


	4. Day2(01)

04  
轻微的电子声把立香从沉睡中唤醒。声音似乎源自那个放在前头的平板终端。紧接着，原本漆黑的屏幕闪烁出新文字。  
“早安。早餐已经送到。”

交换室那里似乎已经开锁了。是在睡着的时候准备的吧。立香揉揉眼睛，翻身从自己一侧下床。  
转身看了看床铺，另一位房客似乎仍未醒来，立香犹豫片刻，没有叫醒卡多克。  
昨晚他受到失血的影响，仍旧很快陷入了睡眠，也不知道卡多克到底睡得怎样。至少在他还有意识前，对方一直以同样的姿势背对着自己，紧紧裹着自己的被褥。不算宽敞的床铺硬生生隔开了一道界限。  
早晨——早晨应该不会有什么事吧。立香这么想着，晃了晃仍有些昏昏沉沉的大脑，慢慢走进浴室。

按部就班地洗漱完毕，先行去的还是交换室。早餐依旧放在架子上，而洗涤箱中，昨天换洗的衣物已经被整齐送回。交换室还有三分钟上锁，于是立香先取走衣服，再去拿餐盘。等到第二次回来，床上卡多克的被褥也空了，浴室传来哗哗的水声。

喝了一口送来的瓶装水，立香拉开窗帘，发现窗户那边虚假的风景也是早晨的景象，光线很明亮，就好像是真正的早晨一样。  
有这份心的话，多关照一下课题就好了。心情一点都不明亮的立香默默腹诽。

不过，看到卡多克从浴室出来，立香还是扬起微笑：“早上好，卡多克。吃早饭吗？”  
“早。”倦意还未从语音中消褪，卡多克走到床边，整理床铺，“马上就好。”

总是有些奇怪的，这种氛围。立香看着卡多克的背影想。他们的关系，只不过比普通好上一点点——要知道，对方不久之前还想置他于死地。眼下他们二人却被这个特异点强制关在了房间共处，去按照它的要求完成课题。  
不过……早些离开这里的目标还是一致的。他想到昨天的碰杯，心头又释然一些。  
就当是一次合作吧。他还是愿意，或者说是习惯用乐观的角度去展望。甚至，加深关系，能进一步理解对方，也说不定。

于是直到午餐前的时间，都在平和地交流信息中度过，这期间又有了若干发现：他们的魔术在房间中不起作用；多次蓄意破坏房间设施，将采取手段“处置”房客；当房客死亡时，自动结束课题，等等。  
第二天开始，午餐变成了11点送到。就在卡多克去领取，立香在房间猜测着是不是为了保证他们看到课题前有个好胃口时，他们两人都清晰地听到了隔壁某处的惨叫声。

“放过我啊啊啊——”  
“不！不！谁来救……”  
即便隔得如此远，也能感到声线中濒临死亡的恐惧。  
然而他们只能面面相觑，什么也做不到。几分钟后，伴随着滴滴的警告声，惨叫渐渐消失，交换室也上了锁，仿佛所有的一切不曾发生。

这显然影响到了两人。这顿午餐甚至没有吃完，他们就自发围在平板前，等待十二点的课题更新。

第一天不至于太过分，但也十分恶劣了。那么第二天，又会变成怎样？钟表的数字跳动着，终于挨到了十二点整。立香感到像被一只无形的手扼住了喉咙。

他看着卡多克点击平板，重新回到「现在的课题 」。界面上已经有两个按钮重新排列了。立香盯着这两项文字，他反复读了几遍，感到背上的汗毛正在一根根倒立起来。

「课题1：实验对象B使用提供道具，在实验对象A身上制造长100mm，深8mm以上的创伤。 」  
「课题2：实验对象A从实验对象B身上采取精液。 」

立香知道卡多克正在看他。但是他没有说话。  
大脑仿佛就自动地开始模拟那道伤口。是非常长，而又相当的深的伤口。而且，是使用他们提供的器械吧。小刀？……  
果然相比接下来的课题，抽血已经称得上相当的温和了。

“你该不是准备说，还是我来吧。”卡多克的声音似乎从很远很远的地方传来，模糊得有些不真实，“藤丸立香？”

立香像是被猛地揍了一拳，从恍然中清醒过来。卡多克少有地喊了他全名，他看向对方，发现对方的眼中正闪现着愠怒。  
“我是想……只是这样的话，应该不会伤得太严重。”他避开对方的眼睛，说了谎。他知道对方是真的在生气。

他自然不想再让身体受到创伤……而且昨天的抽血，从卡多克的表情可以明显地看出，他在最后已经有些承受不住了。就连立香试图缓解气氛的对话，他也是心不在焉的。

“想当伟大的施与者？”  
“不，我知道你不喜欢。”他很清楚，卡多克真的不喜欢这样，昨天的抽血对他是身体的创伤，然而卡多克的精神也受到了相当的冲击，“但是另一个课题……”  
“至少不用出血。只需要……忍耐一下。”

卡多克说道。他的语气过分平静了，反而像是在分析与他无关的事情，立香忍不住回头去看他——白发的少年脸色又恢复成了苍白色，他的脸庞正竭力保持着严肃。  
虽然有所抵触，但是他并没有说出口。他抽血的时候也是这副样子。  
“但是，这要碰到你……”  
“我说了，藤丸，只需要忍耐一下！”对方似乎有些烦躁起来，“难道比起摸我的阴茎，你更喜欢多流些血？”

可以说是气冲冲地对立香嚷了一通，意识到自己说了某些粗俗话的卡多克·杰姆鲁普斯红了脸，将身体转向一边，似乎不打算与他继续话题了。  
“你作出选择吧，御主。”他低沉地说道。

沉默中，立香低头看着平板上的课题。  
……  
即使哪个都不选，也不会改变什么。反而会增加滞留的时间。  
若无其事地去完成就可以了。他想着。只要不把它当回事就没问题。大概。

“那……我来吧。”立香露出艰难的微笑，“冒犯了……但是，确实，比起接连的抽血和受伤好。”

他看到卡多克紧抿双唇，点了点头。  
选择课题二，也算是给了他一个休息的机会。昨天卡多克抽了他的血，肯定很煎熬吧。那今天……就是换个人受惊吓而已。

最重要的是，为了尽可能顺利脱出，已经没有别的可选了。其实他们两个人都知道。  
那么比起创口对身体的伤害……还是采集精液吧。

 

「已收到选择的课题。请实行课题。 」

他们，扯平了。


End file.
